


Draco's Kitten

by Razabeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, DaddyDraco, DomDraco, EveryoneIsOfAge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kitten, Light BDSM, NotMyFirstSmutButFirstPostHere, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin, Smut, SubmissiveReader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razabeth/pseuds/Razabeth
Summary: A short smutfiction featuring Draco Malfoy and Reader that takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall is Headmistress and attempting to get everything back to normal routine. You and Draco are in your seventh and final year and it seems Draco is determined to make amends for past behaviors. This isn't my first time writing smut but it is my first Harry Potter related smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader
Kudos: 50





	Draco's Kitten

You could still remember the first time you saw Draco Malfoy. It had been during the Sorting Ceremony on your first night at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had called Malfoy to the front and up he had strutted, little blond head held high and a smirk on his lips. Even back then you admired his confidence. The Sorting Hat had barely touched him before loudly proclaiming, “SLYTHERIN!” Draco smirked wider before stepping down to join the Slytherin table among the cheers from his fellow house members. You had also been sorted into Slytherin and as you made your way to the table, Draco had smiled a welcoming smile at you. 

“Malfoy,” he’d said by way of introduction. “Draco Malfoy.” 

You shook his hand while introducing yourself and he had nodded in approval at your surname. Your family was a pure blood family, the only names that should grace Slytherin House as far as Draco was concerned. 

The years had gone steadily by and, while you were never exactly close with Draco, the two of you were friendly. But your admiration of him had grown and developed into a fully-fledged crush somewhere around your fourth year. You cherished every moment you had with him, however fleeting, and to your delight, you and Draco had been partnered for potions class in your sixth year. Except, as the year went on, Draco grew distant and withdrawn. His already pale complexion became paler and he was always so jumpy. You of course hadn’t failed to notice the Dark Mark on his forearm. He claimed he had taken it by his own choice, but you knew that couldn’t be true. Draco may be a right brat sometimes, but you knew he wasn’t inherently a bad person. His grades became sloppy and he quickly started to fall behind. You offered to tutor him outside of class but he had just shouted at you, “I DON’T NEED ANY HELP!” His voice had trembled and his green eyes shone with unshed tears. Your heart ached for him and you wished there was something, anything, that you could do to help. Then, things got much worse. Dumbledore was killed, rumored to be at the hand of Snape, and Snape took over as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The school became a like a prison as the threat of Voldemort crept ever closer. You’d heard that the famous trio of Potter, Granger and Weasley were off hunting horcruxes in the hope of destroying them and subsequently, destroying Voldemort. Thankfully – though you still didn’t fully understand the complexity of it all – the trio had succeeded and Voldemort had been defeated, killed by Harry Potter of course.

Things were slowly returning to normal, or at least a new normal. Professor Snape had perished, murdered by Voldemort and his snake Nagini, after which it was revealed that Snape had in fact been working as a double agent under Dumbledore’s instruction. He was regaled as a hero and it made you sad to think he would never know or hear the adoration with which everyone now spoke of him. Poor man, you thought, giving up so many years of his life like that. Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress and she was working hard to get everything back on track. Today was Monday, and the first day classes were set to resume and hence you found yourself sitting in potions class, waiting to see what this new normal would be like. You were one of the first to arrive, even beating Professor Slughorn, as you were so eager to start your studies again – even if only to banish the memories of the past months – and potions had always been one of your favourite classes. You were proud to say you were one of the best at potions for your year. Other students began filing silently in and taking their seats. There were a few hushed conversations and a few smiles shared among those who had once been enemies. Everyone looked different somehow; older, wiser perhaps. Even you had scarcely recognized your own reflection in the mirror that morning, your uniform fitting tighter than it had the last time you wore it. When had you developed all these curves? Not that you were complaining, you thought, admiring your figure. Suddenly you felt someone plop down on the stool beside you, bringing your attention back to the present moment.

“Hi,” said a soft voice. You recognized it instantly and your heart gave a flutter. Draco. 

You turned to look at him and it was all you could do to keep your jaw from dropping. He was gorgeous. His hair was still the same brilliant blond and his eyes were still like two precious, polished emeralds but, like everyone else, he had lost all remnants of childhood. “Hi,” you whispered back.

For a moment Draco appeared uncomfortable, like he wanted to say more but didn’t know how. Finally, he gave you a sheepish smile and said, “Look, I… um… I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour during our last class together. You were only offering to help and I wasn’t exactly kind in return.”

You blinked at him stupidly until your brain registered what was happening. Oh, this sweet boy was saying sorry! You smiled at him and gently replied, “It’s alright, Draco. You were under a lot of pressure.”

Draco sighed. “You have no idea what it was like...” he trailed off, a haunted look in his eye. You went to apologise for bringing it up but he stopped you. “It’s still no excuse for my actions. Will you forgive me?” With that request, he took your hand in his and looked imploringly into your eyes. You could feel the warmth spreading through your body, emanating from where his hand held yours.

“Of course,” you breathed. 

Draco smiled a relieved, grateful smile and kissed the back of your hand. “Thank you, (y/n). And thank you for always being so kind and understanding with me.”

“Always.” 

At that moment, a hush fell over the room and everyone turned towards the door. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had just walked in. They began moving to the last available table, which happened to be next to yours and Draco’s. 

“Potter,” said Draco.

“Malfoy,” returned Potter.

It was a tense moment and you held your breath to see what would happen. Draco broke into a grin and offered his hand. Harry reached out and shook it, also grinning.

“Alright there, Malfoy?” asked Harry quite genuinely.

“Alright. You?” queried Draco.

“Never better. How’s everything, you know, at home?” 

Draco sighed and shrugged. “Father’s gone. We woke up one morning and he had disappeared.”

“Sorry, mate,” Ron interjected.

“We’re better off in my opinion. Father was an ass – to me and mother.” 

“Better off then,” agreed Hermione.

Draco shifted on the stool. “Look, I always gave you three a hard time and well, I didn’t know any better but, I do now. I want to start things off on the right foot this time. I’m sorry for… for everything. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Already done, mate,” said Ron kindly.

“A lot has changed, and it seems you have too. Let’s start over then,” agreed Hermione.

Harry gave Draco a clap on the shoulder and nodded. “Fresh start.”

There were tentative grins all around and that was the last of the conversation as Professor Slughorn entered the room, calling the class to order. A tingle of excitement ran through you as he announced that today you would be starting on Veritaserum.

“Who can tell me the ingredients needed to brew Veritaserum?” Professor Slughorn asked the class. Your hand shot up eagerly, along with Hermione’s.  


“Yes, Miss (y/l/n)?” 

You couldn’t help feel a bit smug that you were chosen over Hermione but you kept it from showing in your voice as you answered, “Standard potion water, Ptolemy, powdered moonstone, jobberknoll feathers, adder’s fork and sopophorous beans.”

“Correct!” beamed Slughorn. “10 points to Slytherin!”

Draco glanced at you, surprised but impressed, and grinned approvingly, giving a cheer with the rest of the Slytherins.

“Who can tell me why now is a good time to start brewing this most potent of truth serums?”

This time he chose Hermione and she piped up in her textbook voice, “It’s the start of a new lunar phase, sir, and Veritaserum requires a full lunar phase to mature properly.”

“Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor!”

The rest of the lecture was incredibly interesting and you listened intently, making lots of notes, and then it was time to gather the ingredients and start the brewing process. Draco appeared to be struggling a little and ended up asking you for help, which you were only too happy to provide. When class ended and you were packing away your books, Draco hesitantly asked, “So, ah… is your tutoring offer still available by any chance? It seems I’m going to need it. I’ve barely looked at a text book all year.”

“Absolutely!” you replied perhaps a little too quickly, blushing slightly at how excited your voice sounded. 

“You’re the best! I’ll pay you back, I promise.” His eyes glinted mysteriously with those words and your blush deepened.

“Oh? How exactly do you plan to do that?” you asked, butterflies taking flight in your stomach.

Draco just smirked and said, “You’ll see.”

For the rest of the day you could think of nothing else save that enigmatic look Draco had given you, and when you went to bed that night, it was Draco that dominated your dreams. In them, he told you how much he wanted you and all the naughty, yet delicious things he wanted to do to you. In your dream, you were in the library, hidden among the shelves towards the back where it was darker, cosier. He had you pushed up against the shelves and was making good on his promise of repaying you.  
“If you’re a good girl,” he’d whispered seductively, “maybe I’ll make you cum for me. Would you like that?” 

You nodded. 

“Sorry, what was that? You must use your words, (y/n),” he ordered as his hands had roamed across your body before reaching down and cupping his hand over your pussy.

You moaned, “Please.” 

“Please, what?” he growled as his hand slipped dexterously into your panties. 

You moaned again, louder this time. “Please… I want you to make me cum,” you murmured, grinding into his hand. But that was a mistake.

“Uh uh uh,” admonished Draco. “You must stay still or you won’t get what you want. You’re so wet for me. It wouldn’t take much…” he trailed off as his middle finger slowly circled your clit before slowly sliding down to slip inside. His other hand he used to put over your mouth while his fingers continued their expert ministrations. 

Your dream orgasm woke you and you lay there for a moment, panting with need, hoping your roommates hadn’t heard anything. The images were still fresh in your memory as you made your way down to breakfast the next morning, wondering if real life Draco was as kinky as dream Draco. You could only guess and hope, but it would not surprise you if he was. 

Entering the Great Hall you could see your friends were already there, seated at the Slytherin table beside Draco and his new crew. Your heart skipped a beat. How on Earth were you going to be able to look Draco in the eye after such raunchy dreams and not give away everything you were feeling? You considered skipping breakfast however your friends spotted you and waved you over. Their movements caught Draco’s attention and he also turned to look at you. Your eyes met and you subconsciously bit your lip. Draco smirked and with a jerk of his head, beckoned you over. With no other choice, you covered the distance, steeling your nerves with a deep breath.

“Morning,” you said around a huge yawn, and plopped down on the bench seat.

“Well well,” said Ebony Reign slyly. “What were you dreaming about last night?”

Your eyes widened in fright. Oh no, you thought. What did I do? What did I say?

Ebony chuckled knowingly. “Mmmmmm,” she moaned, obviously meant to be an imitation of you. “Fuck me, daddy. Please… mmmmmm.”

You tried to laugh it off. “You’re so full of shit, Harper.”

Your other friend, a seventh year named Riley Morgan, overheard. “What’s this?” she interrupted; curiosity written all over her face. “(Y/n) is having sex dreams?”

“Good ones too, apparently,” Ebony answered, grinning at you.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lied, eyes glued to your plate.

Ebony and Riley both laughed at your uncomfortableness. “I want to know who it was about,” pressed Ebony. “They must have been good to make you moan like that.”

You glanced up, fully planning to defend yourself further, but instead you looked right at Draco and found him already staring at you, one corner of his delectable lips curved up in a smirk and his eyes holding that same dark glint they’d shown you yesterday. “Yeh, (y/n). Come on, share the goods. Who was it? Anyone we know?”

You swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like you couldn’t breathe. Part of you wanted to tell him, the other part of you wanted to run away. Somehow, you managed to hold his gaze and give a cheeky grin. “I’ll never tell,” you quipped. 

He chuckled softly. “We’ll see.”

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. At lunch, you and Draco planned a schedule for tutoring sessions. He sat so close to you that his leg was pressed right up against yours. You imagined his hand reaching under the table, how it would feel for him to rest it on your thigh, giving it a strong squeeze before running his fingers teasingly up the inside.

“(Y/n?)” Draco said, waving a hand in front of your face. You blinked, bringing your roving mind back to the topic at hand.

“Sorry?” you asked stupidly.

“I was just saying that Thursdays after dinner would work for me.”

“Oh, right! Yes, that works fine for me too.”

“Excellent. I look forward to it.” He took your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, lingering for a precious moment. Then, with a wink, he was gone, striding off to his next class. You couldn’t help but watch him. Even his walk was sexy. Fluid and graceful, almost predatory. You shivered. What dangerous game was Draco Malfoy drawing you into?

***

For the rest of the week leading up to Thursday, Draco seemed to be very intent on getting to know you. He would sit beside you in class then walk you to your next class while asking questions about you and your life. He was also very open to answering your questions. At meals, he was usually seated across from you and when you weren’t looking, you could feel his eyes on you. Your friends had started asking what was going on between the two of you, but you swore there was nothing. In truth, you didn’t know what was happening. Was Draco simply being nice to make up for old habits or was he genuinely interested in you? 

Your first tutoring session left you wondering even more what exactly it was that Draco wanted from you. Seeing as you were meeting outside class hours, you wore casual clothing instead of your school robes, and you’d agonized for far too long over what to wear. Finally, you settled on a cute pair of jeans that perfectly accentuated the curves of your ass, and a deep, V neck t-shirt depicting a character from one of your favourite muggle fandoms. The black lace push-up bra you wore underneath made your cleavage sit just right. Dusting on a light coat of make-up, you admired the final result in the mirror. It needed something else, you thought. You grabbed a necklace from your jewelry box and put it on, the pendant drawing even more attention to your cleavage. Satisfied, you left your dorm and made your way to the library. 

You found Draco at a table towards the back of the library, a good distance away from anyone else who was in there studying. As usual, he looked devastatingly handsome, having chosen to wear a tight, plain black t-shirt and black jeans. A silver chain hung down the side of his right leg. How could someone be so perfect, you wondered.

“Hi,” you greeted him as you sat down. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.” 

“Not really,” he reassured you. You noticed with relish that his eyes glanced down at your chest and you thought you saw the ghost of a smile. “So, where do we begin?”

“Well, I thought potions would be as good a place as any,” you suggested. “Let’s get some books.”

Draco stood and gave a slight, teasing bow. “Lead the way, professor,” he said with a sparkle in his eye.

Chuckling, you stood and lead him to where the potions books were kept. One book in particular that you needed was on a shelf high above you, well out of your reach. You were about to get your wand out to summon it however before you could, Draco came up behind you, pressing his body right up against your back so you could feel the firmness of his muscles. 

“Allow me,” he offered silkily. He reached up and grabbed the book, one hand casually resting on your waist as he did so. A shiver ran down your spine and goosebumps rose on your skin. All you could hear was Draco breathing and the sound of your own heart pounding so loudly you thought surely everyone in the library would hear it. He brought the book down and handed it to you, however he didn’t move. “Was there anything else you needed, (y/n)?” he asked suggestively, his mouth so close to your ear you felt his breath brush your face. 

You gasped. His rich voice wove through you, melting you from the inside. How can one’s voice be so sexy? You almost thought you could cum just listening to him speak. As if agreeing, your pussy starting throbbing with need and you could feel a wetness beginning to pool in your panties. Your breathing became ragged; you couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or arousal.

“What is it, (y/n)? Tell me what you want.” There was authority in his voice, a dark, seductive authority that demanded obedience. 

You wet your lips and decided it was now or never. Trying to keep the waver out of your voice you turned your head slightly and whispered, “You.”

Draco chuckled, a deep throaty sound and the hand that was on your waist slid up to brush the hair off your neck. “I know. But I wanted to hear you say it. I hope you’re always this good at following orders, (y/n). Bad things happen to naughty girls that don’t follow orders.” His lips brushed against the side of your neck and before you could fully comprehend the feeling, he had covered your mouth with a hand as has teeth sank into the sensitive spot where your neck met your shoulder. You dropped the book in surprise as a moan escaped your lips, muffled by Draco's hand. “Shhhhhhh,” whispered Draco, pausing, “we wouldn’t want Madam Pince to find us, would we?” You shook your head no and he made an amused sound. “Tsk. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already moaning. Now promise you will be a good girl or, this will all stop and we will go back to using the library for its intended purposes only.”

He removed his hand and you squeaked out, “Yes. I promise.” 

“Hmmm, I believe there was a term you like to use. Let me see, what was it. You dreamt about it the other night…” he was teasing you, dragging out your torment.

You blushed scarlet but knew he was waiting for an answer. “D…daddy.”

“Ah yes, that was it. Now, tell me again you promise to be a good girl.” His hand that had been on your mouth moved down your arm and around to your belly, where is slowly snaked its way under your shirt, moving up until he cupped your right breast.

“I promise to be a good girl, Daddy,” you whimpered.

At those words, both his hands grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled, stretching it up so that it covered your face and dug into your armpits, effectively plunging you into semi-darkness. Your bra followed, your breasts bouncing free as he pulled it roughly up, only to be replaced with his hands. “Such beautiful breasts shouldn’t be hidden, (y/n). So soft…” He gently caressed them before taking each nipple, pinching and rolling them between thumb and forefinger. You couldn’t help let out a sound that almost matched the sound of a mewling kitten. Draco sighed. “No more warnings, little kitten. Make another sound and we stop.” He pinched your nipples slightly harder and you resisted every urge to cry out. “Good girl. Let’s test your resolve further, shall we. Turn around.”

You turned, blushing hard knowing he would now have a full view of your bare chest. He reached out and lowered the shirt so you could see, and you looked up into eyes filled with a lust and desire that was probably also evident in your own. “Stunning,” he murmured as his eyes took in the sight of your bare chest. “I want to see more. Pull your pants down to your knees, slowly. Pants first, then panties.”

With shaking hands, you undid the button on your jeans and pulled them down. He watched you hungrily as you then did the same with your black lace panties, exposing the most private part of you. You weren’t exactly a virgin, but one thing was for sure… you had never been this turned on in your life! Suddenly, Draco had his wand in hand and you felt an invisible force move your arms behind your back. Next, you felt ropes wrapping themselves around your wrists and up your arms to your elbows, forcing your shoulders back so that your breasts stuck out even more. Draco smirked at you and stepped forward in that predatory way. Only this time, you were his prey. He stroked your cheek with the backs of his fingers then grabbed you firmly by chin. His faced inched closer and your lips parted in anticipation. The first touch was gentle, a soft brush of his lips against yours. You sighed blissfully then squeaked in surprise as you were forced right back up against the shelves. The squeak was swallowed by Draco as his lips came crashing back onto yours, kissing you with fervor and a passion you had never known. His tongue pushed its way past your teeth and you met it with your own. You longed to reach up and twine your fingers into his glorious hair, but you could not. Pulling back, Draco gripped your bottom lip between his teeth and dragged them back, giving a sharp bite before letting go. You were pleased to see he was just as flustered as you were, eyes gleaming with salacious intent. 

“Now, let’s see how much you really want me.” Keeping his eyes fixed to yours, he ran a hand down your stomach, teasing back and forth across the top of your pubic bone. Your breathing sped up and you squirmed impatiently. Draco chuckled once more. “Patience, little kitten.” You tried to stay still as finally, his hand hit the spot you were aching for him to touch, middle finger sliding easily along your slit. His breath caught as he felt how insanely wet you were, which just served to make you wetter. “My, my, my,” he breathed. “And all for me.” He cupped your pussy and brought his mouth to your ear. “This is mine now,” he told you. “Mine. Do you understand.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you answered quickly. You knew you would never want anyone else anyway.

He smirked at you and kissed you deeply as he began to move his finger in slow circles around your clit, working you into an agonizing frenzy. Then his lips moved down to your breasts where he kissed and bit at your flesh, leaving marks wherever he went. As his teeth found your left nipple, he slipped his middle finger inside you, groaning softly at the warmth. He quickly slipped his forefinger inside as well while his thumb continued to give your clit attention. You could feel your orgasm building and you started to buck your hips, fucking his hand. His eyes came back up to meet yours and his free hand wrapped around your throat. He pressed his body close so that all you could see, hear and smell was Draco. The scent of his manly cologne was divine and your eyes drifted shut from pleasure. 

“Look at me,” Draco demanded. You opened your eyes and held his gaze. “I want you to look at me as I make you cum. I want you to remember that only I can do this.” You nodded desperately. He increased the pressure of his hand on your throat just slightly. “Good. Cum for me, (y/n). Cum for me. Now!” 

The last word was said with a such a wild, masculine growl and it was your undoing. Your fixed your eyes to his as waves of pleasure overtook you as you came harder than you ever thought you could. His hand slowed before finally stopping and he withdrew his dripping fingers. You were shaking and your knees were weak, threatening to fold under you. But you wanted more. 

Still not breaking eye contact, he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked your juices of them. “Delicious.” 

You smirked at him. 

He waved his wand again and you felt the ropes release your arms, sighing as you felt the blood come rushing back. When he kissed you again, your hands eagerly went straight to his hair where you ran your fingers through the soft strands, tugging at them gently, which elicited a groan from Draco. You absolutely had to have more of him. Taking your hands from his hair, you ran them down the front of his torso to his jeans. Quickly you undid his belt followed by the button and zipper of his jeans. Stepping back, you smirked up at him as you pulled his jeans and boxers down, freeing his thick cock. A bit of precum was already forming at the tip and you licked your lips. 

“Hungry are we, kitten?”

“Famished,” you reply.

Draco pushed you to your knees and you were only too happy to comply. His cock was truly the most beautiful cock you had ever seen. Lightly, you wrapped a hand around his cock, your fingers barely able to meet. He was so soft. Your hand glided over the silky skin. Not able to wait any longer, you grasped him firmly at the base, leaned forward and licked the tip, tasting the precum. “Fuck,” hissed Draco sharply. 

Encouraged, you ran your tongue up and down a few times before taking him fully into your mouth. His hands tangled their way into your hair, steadying your head as he thrust forward sharply to hit the back of your throat. You brought your lips back up and circled your tongue around his tip before bringing him back fully into your mouth. Finding a steady rhythm, you hungrily continued to suck his cock, Draco matching your movements with thrusts of his own until, after a few minutes he pulled free, releasing his grip on your hair. You huffed as Draco helped you to your feet. 

“Oh, we aren’t done yet, little kitten.” He turned you to face the shelves once more. “Bend over, hands against the shelf,” he instructed. 

You quickly obeyed, making sure you were properly braced for what was to come. He stepped behind you and you felt him place his cock between your thighs, flush against your slit. You could feel it pulsing against your clit. Teasingly, he slid it back and forth a few times and when you thought you were going to have to beg for it, he brought the tip to your opening. 

“Beg,” he ordered. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please…” you whimpered.

“Please what,” he growled.

“Please fuck me, Daddy.”

With a grunt, Draco filled you in one swift thrust and your breath flew from your lungs. His hands grasped your hips firmly and he started to fuck you, steadily speeding up until he was slamming into you hard and fast. Using the shelves for leverage, you pushed your hips back to meet him, quickly conforming to his rhythm. He reached out and grabbed your hair, holding it tightly as he pounded into your tight pussy. You weren’t going to last long, you thought. Your walls clenched around him and Draco must have felt it because he managed to puff out, “Not. Yet.” 

Your hands became fists, clenched so tightly they turned white as your tried to hold on. Finally, you heard him give the command, “Now! Cum with me, kitten.” 

He slammed once more into you and you felt him explode inside you. You pressed your hips back so he filled you as much as possible as your own orgasm overtook all your senses. Your vision turned as white as your knuckles and you knew nothing else save pleasure. You don’t know how long your orgasm lasted but eventually, you felt Draco withdraw. If you’d thought yourself weak before, you were now wondering if you would ever walk again. Draco, ever the gentleman, helped you stand and fix your clothes before fixing his own. A wave of his wand cast a contraceptive spell on your lower abdomen and another cast a spell that cleaned you both from the smell of sweat and sex. He pulled you into a hug, cradling your head against his chest, stroking your hair. 

“You’re incredible, (y/n).”

You tilted your head to smile up at him. “Back at you.”

“I do, however, seem to have interrupted our study session.”

Grinning you replied, “Something tells me that may have been your intention all along.”

Draco laughed quietly. “Perhaps,” he answered slyly. “But would you mind if it was to happen again?”

“I’d be disappointed if it didn’t.”

“What if I didn’t want to wait for study time? What if I decided I wanted you at any time or any place?” 

Your grin widened. “Well, I am your kitten so, it would be your prerogative to take me when and where you pleased. I simply wouldn’t have a choice.” You shrugged as if to say, oh well.

He placed a finger under your chin. “You are mine,” he agreed. “And I, little kitten, am yours.”


End file.
